1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music optimizing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless music optimizing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For early, most of music is stored in cassette or CD, and the car audio equipment accepts cassette or CD only. The cassette and CD often played or stored for a long time were easy to damage. With advanced technology nowadays, music cassette tapes have been replaced by digital music such as mp3 file format. The digital music is usually stored in electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, or computers, and no longer connects to the traditional car audio equipment which accepts cassette or CD only. In addition, several times of converting, burning, or reading the music signal stored in cassette or CD process, might cause the music quality changes that affect the sounds or cause music distortion.
The car audio equipment on market today is further applied to the wireless transmission mode and electronic devices connection, thus, drivers and passengers may transmit music using mobile phone or tablet PC. However, the music play on car audio equipment might be distorted after wireless transmission.
Some people want to hear different type of sounds who may use the equalizer installed in the computer. The equalizer software in computer for playing music can adjust the audio frequency of music. The user manually tune the music by the equalizer software for hearing different sounds as different type of equalizer mode such as classic, jazz, or rock which is not quiet convenient.